Their Sweetest Obsession
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Everyone wants Deidara once they find out that the blonde is a female. Deidara has mixed feelings on everyone. Sasori is over protective and Hidan is horny. Tobi turns into a naughty boy and Konan turns bisexual. Pein is pissed. M for a reason. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Their Sweetest Obsession

* * *

I don't own Naruto. Only this story that I actually consider pursuing. Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

Soft whimpers could be heard from behind the walls of thick water vapor and the roaring crashes of steaming hot water falling onto soft skin. The faint cries sounded all too heart wrenching and provoked feelings of pure sympathy in the most unfeeling soul. White mist clothed the distraught individual behind the ebony and crimson tinted shower curtains.

Hidan couldn't handle these cries of sorrow and despair coming from across the hallway. The Jashinist released a prolonged amount of breath between his slightly parted pale pink lips.

"That's it! I'm tired of this fucking baby whining!" Hidan stormed over to the bathroom door and lifted his right leg up, focused chakra into the sole of his foot, and kicked the white wooden door clean off of its hinges. The door bolted through the reasonably well sized bathroom and nearly missed impaling the startled victim on the other side of the shower curtains.

"What the hell, hmm?" Deidara exploded behind the curtains that veiled the tear streaks and embarrassment. Hidan was clueless to the fact that he barged in on his bare naked fellow s-ranked criminal who was allowing his emotions to leak into the shower water.

Hidan didn't give a fuck though.

Why?

Well, Hidan is Hidan.

Deidara's heart accelerated a million beats per seconds as the religious Akatsuki member slide his fingers around the opening of the thin raven shower curtains and slowly revealed a beautiful sight.

"Oh shit!" Hidan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he fought to catch an erupting waterfall nose bleed. Deidara's face was painted tomato red as the pervert studied every aspect of his naked body.

Deidara wanted to scream and slam his fist into Hidan's face but that would cause major uproar. Major uproar would attract attention and that was something that the blonde artist was not asking for.

"It can't be that you are a fucking girl-"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara warned in a hushed voice and slapped his hand over the silver haired man's loud mouth. Hidan smirked into Deidara's soft hand and advanced forward to trap the blonde in the shower. The water started to soak his clothes and hair but he didn't care, obviously.

Quickly peeling away the clay artist's hand, Hidan draws his face closer to the quivering Deidara and whispers against a pair of moist soft pink lips something that the blonde knew he would regret.

Hmmm... I wonder what Hidan said?

Ohhh shit! Is this suspense? Lol. Anyways, since it's known that Deidara's gender has changed... I'm going to refer to the blonde artist as a female. :)

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I would absolutely love to hear your input! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Their Sweetest Obsession

* * *

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Deidara shuffled uneasily in her torturing dreams as thoughts of what the Jashinist follower offered tormented her emotionally. She felt strong arms encircle her petite frame, securing her into place with no where to escape. Deidara developed a sense of helplessness as hot breath tickled her right ear and a hand traveled across her smooth bare skin. The texture of the hand was soft yet rough like a man with a hint of coolness in contrast to the warmth of her bare breasts.

_Squeeze_.

"Good morning, my fucking sweetness." Hidan's voice rang with estacy and an undying sense of overconfidence or perhaps an asshole who won something and is bragging about it.

It wasn't a dream.

It was much worst.

It was a nightmare.

Deidara's soft pink lips parted to order Hidan to remove his existence from her bedroom but instead Hidan smirk deviously and leaned forward to capture them in a less than romantic style. The blonde artist pouted, "Hidan, un!" Hidan cupped Deidara's cheeks gingerly, staring lovingly into the ocean blue eyes that belonged to the blonde.

"You belong to me, Dei-chan," Hidan stated as he lifted himself off of the slightly bouncy king-size bed along with the dumbfounded blonde in tow.

Hidan made an offer last night with the artist in the shower.

_"You're secret is safe with me under one condition... You have to be my sweetheart."_

Sweetheart, girlfriend, lover, fuck buddy, etc.

Yeah, that's what Deidara agreed to and is seriously regretting it more than anything.

'Oh no, what would Sasori think?' Deidara's eyes widen at the heart aching realization of this entire situation.

"Dei-chan, don't forget to wear something that will turn me on." Hidan winked at the blushing blonde snuggled in the sky blue covers.

As Hidan turned his back to leave Deidara's room, a middle finger shot up in anger and the blonde muttered, "Fuck off, un! Go turn yourself on by cutting your head off, hmmm."

Silence. Nothing else except noiseless sound.

The pregnant silence created an audience for racing thoughts to entertain the blonde Akatsuki members. These thoughts included the occasional worryings and "what ifs" in life.

A shadowed figure loomed inside the room as Deidara became consumed in her worried thoughts and disbelief.

"Deidara?" A familiar voice sounded quite concerned behind the half naked blonde bomber shell. Deidara gasped with a set of wide blue eyes as she covered up her bouncy breasts with the sky blue covers to her secret crush's brown eyes.

"Danna, un!" Deidara squeaked high with embarrassment then immediately covered her mouth with her hand with even wider eyes at her second huge mistake.

Her natural voice just came out.

Sure, they always joke with Deidara about her voice being a little high for a male's voice but everyone is different. Except this time, it was noticeably a female's voice.

"Lock the door, un!" Deidara pleaded to her team mate as the puppet master softly shut the door and twisted the lock to a mute click.

"Deidara, I never knew.. I mean, why didn't you tell me that you were a girl?" Sasori seemed almost interested in Deidara, which caused her heart to flutter like a butterfly.

The blonde was speechless.

She just wanted to attack her artistic crush and run away from this place with Sasori.

Just the two of them.

No Hidan, no Akatsuki, no problem.

But that was not reality.

Reality was punching her in the face and it hurt like a bitch. Especially when Hidan returned to the vicinity with a murderous intent on his mind.

"Get the fuck away from _my_ Deidara, puppet dick!" Hidan roared as he stabbed his scythe through the door and lunged the chunk of wood through the hallway.

"What are you talking about? I'm her teammate!" Sasori defended as he pulled the naked blonde into his arms, almost possessively.

This one action caused the scythe wielder to flip the fuck out.

Hidan charged towards the duo like a bull on steroids, yelling out like the mad man that he truly is. He swung his fist to destroy Sasori's flawless face but instead his hand connected with a metal sharp rod and a coil that wrapped around his shirtless muscular chest.

"Damn you! Sasori, you fucking bastard! She's mine! You can't have her!" Hidan spit out as he struggled to escape the metal coil wrapping around him. Sasori smirked as he lifted Deidara into his arms bridal style. He turned to the sailor mouth man and said something that Deidara nor Hidan would have anticipated.

"Well, you're in no big hurry to claim her back anytime soon."

* * *

Thank you for reading! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! Heheheh ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Their Sweetest Obsession

I don't own Naruto nor the random Boondocks quote hidden in this story lol. (Tell me if you found it!)

Alright I've decided to carry on with this story and I made up a summary. Everyone wants Deidara once they find out that the blonde is a female. Deidara has mixed feelings on everyone. Sasori is over protective and Hidan is horny. Tobi turns into a naughty boy and Konan turns bisexual. Pein is pissed.

Onward with the story! Oh there's a nice teasing yummy lemon! ;D

* * *

"Come on, let's get you out of here, brat..."

Deidara pouted at the nickname that her Danna had given her as they made their way to the puppeteer's bedroom.

"You need to watch out, Deidara. Everyone here is lustful. Especially for you," the maroon haired artist sighed as he laid the feminine blonde on his comfy warm queen-sized bed. The comforter underneath her naked figure was like sleeping on a cloud. Pure bliss.

"I really need to get dressed, Danna, un."

Sasori's face heated up a strawberry red as his sleepy eyes studied her delicate yet stunning features before his very eyes. A surge of pleasure jolted through his system and down south as he watched as her full pink lips moved, creating shapes, tight and loose movements. Deidara snatched the red covers under her body, covering up her exposed figure.

"I found this... put it on to cover up your precious area," Sasori threw a teal blue thong with rhinestones at the blushing blonde. Deidara slide into the soft silky thong, wondering where the puppet artist found this. She decided that it's best to leave the unknown, unknown for now.

Meanwhile, back in Deidara's messy bedroom, noises could be heard from throughout the house. Hidan was cursing up a thunderstorm and hatred was aimed at the puppet artist.

Hidan struggled for many hours in the metal coil that Sasori had locked him in to control him. Hidan was absolutely infuriated and he directed chakra to break through the barrier.

A loud thunder shook the house and everyone inside the house. Hidan had broken loose, furious and feeling fired up for the blonde bomber.

Charging through the hall way, his senses involuntarily guided him to the targeted area of where Deidara and Sasori were hiding.

All of a sudden, the door to Sasori's bedroom flies through from the powerful attack of his scythe. His lustful burning magenta eyes target the blushing blonde as a small smirk forms on his face.

"I like you and I want you," Hidan started off with a mischievous smirk as he advanced toward the partially naked quivering blonde under the ruby colored covers.

"Deidara, don't listen to him," Sasori commanded as he stepped towards the frantic beauty near the wooden dark rose tinted dresser.

"Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours!" Hidan yelled as he lifted up his glowing scythe that was pulsing with incredible yet deadly amounts of chakra.

Deidara felt truly scared for the first time in her life.

Usually she would have said, 'Bring it on bitch, un! I'll blow you up with my art, hmm!'

But she had no access to her clay and she was in an uncomfortable situation. However, she felt save being by Sasori.

"Sasori... Un.." Deidara whimpered softly as Hidan dodged an attack that was thrown by Sasori. Hidan managed to overpower Sasori, throwing him across the bedroom while knocking over a lamp in the process of it all.

Deidara shuffled over to the adjoined bathroom, heart racing for freedom until a hand wrapped around her ankle tightly.

Deidara yelped in pain as Hidan dragged her half naked ass across the freezing cold floor. The cold contact caused her nipples to hard considerably once he flipped her over, pulled her up, and swung her over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

All Deidara was wearing was a frilly silky teal blue thong with rhinestones embedded on the front. Sasori groaned as he tried to reach for Hidan as he causally walked by with his prize.

"Danna, un!" Deidara screamed and pleaded Hidan to release her as she squirmed in Hidan's strong embrace as they entered the Jashinist's bedroom.

The slight was pure horror.

Blood streaks adorned the walls.

The smell, however, oddly enough did not match the scenery.

_Who would have thought that Hidan would like an ocean breeze fragrance?_

"No more escaping from me, you bitch!" Hidan ordered as he tossed the blonde on to his bed. He climbed on the bed, making the king-sized bed move from his animalistic movements. Hidan was the predator and Deidara was the helpless prey begging for mercy. She screamed out for Sasori as Hidan started to play with her shivering body. Unfortunately, Hidan had knocked Sasori out or so he thought.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Go the fuck away! I'm fucking busy! Damn it.." Hidan shouted at the intruder who entered anyways.

_They ought to be fucking stupid or brave to disobey me. _

"Tobi needs to speak with Sempai!" None other than the orange masked goofball showed up at the wrong time.

Deidara gasped then as soon as she opened her mouth to scream, Hidan slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her pleads.

"Deidara's not here! Why the fuck are you here? Go check the next town." Hidan inwardly chuckled at the idiot as he agreed to literally check the next town.

"Okay! Tobi will check the next town for his Sempai!" Tobi cheered as if that advice was legit.

Deidara's blue teary eyes widen as she mentally face palmed and cursed the silly Akatsuki member for actually falling for the sarcasm.

"Heh! There's no one to stop me now!" Hidan declared in victory, uncovering the blonde's feisty mouth. Deidara cried out for someone to save her from this mad man.

"Yes! Scream for me! I want you to fucking feel the ultimate pain and pleasure!" Hidan laughed menacingly at the terrified blonde.

"No, un... You don't have to do this, hmm!" Deidara tried to negotiate her freedom which quickly turned her attempts futile. Hidan laughed in pity at the desperately scared blonde as he slowly caressed her sides, creating goosebumps.

He bent down, drawing in close to her blushing face and gently captured her full pink lips in a uncharacteristically soft and passionate kiss.

Deidara was slightly repulsed, clawing at his shoulders to crawl away to freedom. She knew that one thing leads to another and this bastard probably has a disease.

After parting for air, to Deidara's relief, Hidan guided his soft lips down her neck, collarbone, and right above her left amble breast.

He slowly licked the erected nipple with a permanent smirk graced on his face. Deidara stifled all of her noises but Hidan could tell that when he licked her a certain way, her ocean blue eyes would reflect a lustful gaze.

"Moan, baby! I want to fucking hear you make some noises!" Hidan commanded before chomping down on her sensitive nipple. Deidara screamed at the top of her lungs, gaining attention from the entire neighborhood, probably.

Meanwhile, Sasori heard the scream and hastily healed his injuries with his glowing green healing jutsu then sped off into the direction of Hidan's bedroom.

Upon arriving at the door, he bumped into a slightly taller Akatsuki member with a mask covering his face.

"Tobi, move out of the way! Deidara is in there!" Sasori growled, pushing the impatient Tobi out of the way. He busted down the door and Tobi flung himself over Sasori with such speed and accuracy.

"Get your filthy hands off of my Sempai!" Tobi roared as he flew forward with a flaming fist of fury. Hidan's magenta eyes widen considerably as the gloved fist connected with his jawline, knocking him clean off of an embarrassed partially nude blonde in the bed.

"Tobi doesn't understand..." Tobi's voice grew quiet as he studied the blonde's hot body through the eye hole of his swirly orange mask.

Deidara covered her swollen breasts from the eyes of Sasori and Tobi. She looked away, shamed at the fact that they found out so soon.

Now they will want one thing.

Something that _almost_every guy wants.

Sex.

* * *

Please review! It brings faster updates :) Any ideas you would like me to include? Send them my way! :D Lemons will become more graphic. I'm a tease~! ;)


End file.
